Marilia Adamaki Wiki
ABOUT MARILIA ADAMAKI Marilia Adamaki is a Gothic Rock Singer-Songwriter who was born on 8 January 1996(age 23).She's a self-taught and left-handed Singer,Violinist and Keyboardist.She is writing and recording songs with her twin sister Georgia Adamaki,who is also a self-taught Composer,Orchestrator and Guitarist.Marilia writes the lyrics in all of her songs and Georgia composes the music. She started writing lyrics at the age of 14.She used to write lyrics at school,both in class and at recess.Most of her songs are about being a victim of bullying,while others refer to topics such as depression, bad mood in general,people's hypocrisy and jealousy,fake friendships,anxiety and reality.She taught herself violin at 17 and she also taught herself keyboards at 19.She always wanted to be a singer and loves singing.She's a self-taught vocalist and sings alto,while she can hit mezzo-soprano and contralto notes too. She released her first self-titled album on 12 May 2018 by 862304 Records DK as a digital release and is available in many music platforms.Except from the vocals,she also sang backing vocals in her recordings,wrote the lyrics,played the violin and drew the album's artwork.While her sister,except from music compositions and orchestrations played the guitar and directed the music videos.The album contains 11 songs,all extremely original,beautiful and real.The album artwork shows an unusual flower in black and white and with turquoise background made by the singer and is her logo. Her music can be described as Gothic Rock with a variety of instruments like electric guitars,classical guitar,violin,keyboards,piano,organ,bells,xylophone,viola,synthesizer,bass and drums.Many of those instruments are coming from a keyboard.Her voice can be characterized as soft,crystal clear,melodic and operatic.But at the same time loud,dynamic and gothic rock.With a wide vocal range with many octaves.She also has british accent and a very unique voice.She sings melancholically,from soft to loud.Her lyrics are also honest,introverted,well-written,meaningful and full of rimes.The music of her songs,besides Marilia's big voice and sad violin,showcases Georgia's extraordinary musical talent as a great composer and unique musician-guitarist.They have recently started playing their music live.Her sister is directing the music videos for all of her songs.Most of them are taking place in forests and parks and rarely indoors showing Marilia playing the violin,or outdoors at the sea.They always have a theatrical vibe and could be movies,combining singing,theatre and dancing in one. Her second album is called Gifted and was released on 12 December 2018 still in the same year.The music is heavier Gothic Rock and is also even more pessimistic and depressive.The singing is even more operatic,classical and gothic rock as well.It has similarities and differences with the first release,but they are equally perfect.The lyrics are more about depression when in the first were more about bullying,but they both have and other lyrical themes.It contains 8 songs that are really great and deserve attention.Her sister took the cover photo,which shows Marilia looking depressed and proud.The title:Gifted speaks the truth that can't be denied. Her third album:Life's a Thriller released on 19 June 2019 and contains 9 songs,which are once again wonderful in vocals,lyrics and music.This time both the lyrics and the music are even darker and with the same themes like depression,sadness,bullying,realism,fears,existentialism and pessimistic thoughts.She amazingly combined the more classical singing of her first album with the more operatic of her second,but the music is again a more powerful and heavy form of gothic rock than her two previous works and her voice goth rocks even more as well.She sings about her life and compares it with a "thriller".Obviously her already perect sound becomes better and better. She released her fourth album:Gloomy on 22 September 2019 and she might be the only artist ever to release two albums in the same year.Specifically two albums in 2018 and other two in 2019 and still the music and everything is way too phenomenal and remarkable.She proves to be a very briliant and clever lyricist again and an extremely talented and charismatic singer as always.The songs become darker and darker and the title defines them exactly.Her sister is the photographer for all her albums,the director-editor for all her videos,the animator and the maker of lyric videos.She is a multi-talented peson and her bigest talent is composing really good music of course.Both twin sisters were definitely born to be musical artists and they represent the term:musical genius completely. Members: Marilia Adamaki:vocals,lyrics,violin,keyboards,backing vocals,(album artwork for first album) Georgia Adamaki:music-composing,orchestrations,guitars(electric,classical),(photography for all albums) Category:Browse Category:Music Category:Images Category:Albums